Le choix de Lisbon
by Heleanora
Summary: Elle donnait son témoignage quand ses collègues arrivèrent. Ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, l'observèrent comme une étrangère, le regard empli de déception, de dégoût, de mépris. Reprirent leur chemin en l'ignorant. Elle venait de tuer John le Rouge de son arme.


Disclaimer** : **Aucun droit de propriété sur la série et les personnages.

**""""""""""""""**

**LE CHOIX DE LISBON**

**"""""""""""""**

Une brise glacée se leva alors qu'elle achevait le tour de la villa, la faisant frissonner. Seule. Elle était seule. Et pourtant, elle sentait Sa présence, La devinait au loin parmi les buissons et les prémices de la forêt voisine. Aucune trace visible, certes, mais elle savait. Savait qu'Il ne pouvait rester éloigné en ce jour particulier, qu'il devait revenir, se souvenir. _Quelques pas._

Il attendait certainement un autre visiteur ce jour, s'étonnait probablement de sa présence pour le moins incongrue. Un coup du sort retenant contre son gré le consultant à Sacramento , retardant son pèlerinage annuel, lui avait procuré la discrétion nécessaire à son escapade clandestine. _Soupir._ _Ses pas la conduisent instinctivement vers la plage. _

Le temps se trouvait enfin venu, de la décision. Elle détenait quasiment toutes les cartes dans sa main, n'ignorait pas comment les jouer au mieux pour parvenir à ses fins sans éveiller de soupçons, pour manifester sa connaissance, piquer Son intérêt sans risquer sa vie. Dans l'immédiat.

Une petite poussée de sa part, et elle mettrait la machine en branle. Un geste qui lui appartenait ou non d'exercer. De sa responsabilité. Sans retour. Son choix.

Jusque-là, elle s'était contentée de semer les premiers zestes de doute dans Son esprit tortueux tandis qu'elle s'assurait du fondement de ses hypothèses. Juste assez pour L'intriguer, pas assez pour qu'Il ne lui accorde plus qu'une attention accrue, éphémère. Cependant, si elle décidait d'abattre le premier carré, elle se placerait durablement, irrémédiablement, sous Son regard scrutateur, omniprésent. _Paupières qui se closent. Inspiration profonde._ Avait-elle seulement le choix ? Celui-ci n'était-il pas déjà fait pour elle ?

Elle revoyait sans peine le visage de Jane après le dernier crime de John le Rouge, dévasté, alors qu'il contemplait les traits sans vie de la victime, des traits qui auraient pu être ceux de sa fille défunte eût-elle eu le loisir de grandir, s'épanouir. Atrocement mutilée. Les ongles peints d'écarlate terni. Un smiley ricanant au mur.

Se remémorait avec une acuité photographique la rage aveugle saisissant le consultant, qui aurait détruit la scène de crime si elle ne l'avait promptement poussé à l'extérieur; le désespoir profond qui ne tarda pas à y succéder, contre laquelle elle se trouvait impuissante, son réconfort rejeté tandis qu'il titubait aux frontières de la catatonie. Le calme avant la tempête.

Le choc passé, obsession maniaque, folie, brusquerie, violence s'étaient relayées en un déferlement infernal, manquant de justesse et à plusieurs reprises, de les tuer elle, lui, l'équipe, des suspects, des témoins, et se soldèrent finalement par la mort d'une marionnette sacrifiée, le laissant abattu, épuisé, plus imprévisible que jamais.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis, et il ne s'en était toujours pas remis totalement. Il ne supporterait pas un coup de plus, qui interviendrait plus tôt que tard maintenant si elle ne se trompait pas. Les signes… _Hochement de tête._

Ses collègues souffraient aussi, sous leurs masques bravaches et déterminés. Tant de coups portés à leur encontre déjà, directs et indirects, les blessant personnellement ou atteignant leur fierté, et dont le nombre s'accroîtrait inexorablement… _Lèvres pincées. _La crainte qui les suivait partout, la paranoïa… Ils craqueraient les uns après les autres aussi inévitablement qu'un raz-de-marée détruisait tout sur son passage. Dans six mois, un an, deux. Les signes là encore… _Cœur qui se serre. _

Alors non. Elle n'avait pas le choix, car sa décision était déjà prise en se rendant ici. Etait déjà prise quand elle avait conçu son plan dans le plus grand secret quand un à un, elle avait collecté, quêté, assemblé les petits morceaux du puzzle sans partager ses conclusions.

Elle n'était pas là pour choisir, non, mais pour déclencher les hostilités.

Déterminée, elle ancra solidement ses pieds dans le sol fuyant, se redressa, se retourna, planta fermement son regard sur un point précis du paysage qu'elle avait à peine effleuré jusque-là, l'endroit même où instinctivement – une voix familière lui soufflerait qu'en lieu et place d'instinct, son inconscient avait capté le reflet du soleil sur une paire de jumelles - elle savait le trouver, une seconde, deux, dix, avant de pivoter lentement et de regagner la demeure, son message passé.

Par acquis de conscience, elle refit une fois de plus le tour complet de la villa, découvrit le coin blanc d'une enveloppe qui ne se trouvait pas là moins d'une heure auparavant, au trois-quarts glissée sous la porte d'entrée. Une lettre non cachetée, qu'elle n'eût aucun scrupule à ouvrir et lire, le contenu conforme à ses attentes.

""

* * *

""

Des plus déterminées au retour de son périple clandestin, elle ne tarda pas d'une seconde à s'atteler aux préparatifs de son plan. En effet, le compte à rebours avait commencé : dans six semaines jour pour jour se présenterait l'occasion unique de défier publiquement John le Rouge à l'insu de tous. Un séminaire d'une semaine intitulé « La folie et le crime » auquel non seulement elle assisterait mais aussi participerait, les organisateurs l'ayant conviée cinq mois auparavant à partager son expérience au travers d'une conférence dédiée aux criminels psychopathes ou à tendances psychopathiques.

Plus que réticente au départ, elle n'avait d'abord accepté la proposition que sous la pression de sa hiérarchie. Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'elle perçut l'avantage qu'elle pourrait retirer de son intervention. S'il était entendu qu'elle n'évoquerait pas ouvertement le cas du Rouge - l'affaire étant toujours en cours -, rien ne l'empêchait, en choisissant les mots et tournures de phrases adéquates, en égrenant au compte-goutte ses découvertes et en multipliant les allusions, de faire comprendre en toute discrétion à ce dernier qu'elle L'avait percé à jour et entendait bien devenir un joueur à part entière de Son jeu.

Elle ne doutait pas un instant de Sa présence à l'événement : en des temps ordinaires, le thème seul doublé de sa contribution personnelle suffirait à l'attirer parmi le public. Or, Il devait présentement être des plus intrigués par l'attitude singulière qu'elle avait arborée à la plage, son geste de bravade, se demander quelles pensées mijotaient derrière ses yeux résolus, emplis de certitude. Désirer des réponses… Diable ! Il se pourrait même qu'Il vienne les chercher à titre officiel ! _Fin sourire._

Elle serait alors fin prête à Le recevoir, fin prête à L'éblouir et croiser le fer avec Lui, son filet de sécurité bien en place. _Paupières qui se closent. Profonde inspiration._

Le lendemain midi, comme chaque jeudi dès lors que leurs emplois du temps et criminels respectifs les y autorisaient, elle rencontrerait pour déjeuner Sean, un vieil ami avec lequel elle avait fait ses classes de jeune officier de police et qui dirigeait désormais sa propre équipe à la brigade criminelle de Sacramento. Elle savait pouvoir compter sur son aide, son silence pour lui fournir l'équipement technique nécessaire et lui servir de renfort efficace le moment venu, lui faisait confiance - renseignements pris malgré tout, prudence étant mère de sûreté. _Lèvres qui se pincent._

Il lui faudrait se montrer vigilante cependant, user de persuasion pour le convaincre de coopérer sans trop poser de questions et l'empêcher par la suite d'interférer dans ses affaires, emporté par sa curiosité naturelle et son don de mettre judicieusement bien qu'involontairement les pieds dans le plat. C'est pourquoi elle avait rigoureusement planifié leur rencontre dans les moindres détails : après l'échange habituel des banalités, elle évoquerait avec lui, sous le sceau du secret et de l'amitié, ses « soupçons » sur l'existence probable d'un ou plusieurs éléments corrompus au sein de CBI, que semblait confirmer toute une série de fuites et d'indiscrétions ayant compliqué voire sérieusement compromis plusieurs dossiers gérés par l'agence.

Elle n'aurait pas besoin de beaucoup insister pour l'en convaincre, l'ombre des précédents traîtres planait encore lourdement dans les esprits et elle n'ignorait pas qu'une sorte de paranoïa courait parmi les forces de l'ordre pour tout ce qui touchait John le Rouge de près ou de loin, son unité en première ligne. Son désir d'y remédier ne le surprendrait pas, bien au contraire, mais il accepterait plus difficilement la « méthode » qu'elle comptait employer - celle d'appât pour tueur en série -, sa volonté d'agir seule, sans son équipe pour la seconder, si contraire à ses principes… Il baisserait dans son estime si tel n'était pas le cas.

Là s'amorcerait la partie la plus délicate de son recrutement : par touches subtiles, elle devrait lui faire admettre que tout autre conduite serait irresponsable et contre-productive, impossible pour espérer le succès. Que pour être efficace, personne ne devrait se douter de rien.

Pour y parvenir, elle suggérerait d'abord que les murs du SCU avaient des oreilles, comme en témoignait le passé, que la moindre attitude suspecte, anormale, éveillerait les soupçons, se retournerait contre eux. Qu'être plusieurs n'apporterait rien de plus, ne ferait pas progresser les investigations différemment.

Qu'au contraire, si ses agents étaient au courant, un lapsus, un mot ou un geste de trop ne serait pas à exclure en raison du nombre de personnes impliquées et des effets du temps sur la prudence. Qu'un seul agent au courant serait déjà de trop. Non pas qu'elle ne leur fasse pas confiance, non. Non… Les meilleurs qu'elle ait jamais eus sous ses ordres. Elle leur confierait sa vie sans hésiter. Elle ajouterait qu'elle préférait seulement se taire pour leur bien, leur sécurité – sachant parfaitement que ces paroles induiraient l'effet inverse, jetteraient une ombre sur leur fiabilité, un mal nécessaire.

Qu'outre le danger évident, les conséquences professionnelles seraient inévitables, draconiennes, en dépit du bien-fondé de l'entreprise, et qu'il était inutile qu'ils en pâtissent tous, qu'une excellente équipe soit brisée, éclatée, quand elle les pouvait assumer seule, en toute connaissance de cause. Il connaissait trop le poids des responsabilités pour ne pas se rallier à un tel argument.

Une plaisanterie sur une idée absurde de reconversion, une dose de séduction, un dessert supplémentaire gratuit, et le tour serait joué. En moins de deux, elle disposerait d'un filet de sécurité fiable et invisible, que rien ne relierait à elle jusqu'au moment critique…

Dont personne ne pourrait soupçonner l'existence.

Pas même un observateur averti, qui n'assisterait à rien de plus que ses activités habituelles…

""

* * *

""

Elle pianotait inlassablement sur le rebord de sa table de chevet, nerveuse. Elle attendait le message qui lui donnerait le dernier feu vert, un message qu'elle aurait dû recevoir depuis un quart d'heure déjà. Dans une semaine, elle interviendrait publiquement au séminaire. Si jamais cet ultime élément n'était pas en place… _Soupir sonore. Lèvres mordues._

S'il ne se mettait pas en place, toutes ses précautions auraient été vaines. Jane la percerait à jour de suite. La confronterait. S'enflammerait. Ficherait tout par terre. Des mois d'efforts, de discipline, réduits à néant. Retournée contre eux tous, sa révélation, au prix le plus fort ! _Dénégations de tête._ Impossible ! Ca ne devait pas arriver. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver !

Pendant plus de six mois, presque un an, elle était parvenue à garder secrètes ses investigations et la mise en place de son offensive au prix d'une discipline sévère et rigoureuse, sachant parfaitement que le moindre faux pas mettrait le consultant en alerte.

La clef de son succès reposait sur la séparation absolue entre ses activités officielles et officieuses. C'est pourquoi elle s'était obligée dès le début à ne pas travailler ni même penser à son enquête clandestine dès lors qu'elle se trouvait dans l'enceinte du CBI, à proximité de Jane ou bien dans tous les lieux et moments où ce dernier était susceptible de surgir au moment le moins opportun. Une règle nécessaire et efficace qui restreignait quasiment ses créneaux de travail à son domicile, qui la conduisait presque à dédoubler sa personnalité pour que l'agent senior du CBI se comporte comme de coutume, sans jamais se laisser distraire ni influencer d'aucune manière par les découvertes de Teresa, qui se repliait totalement sur elle-même le jour et ne daignait ressurgir avec ses théories qu'à la nuit tombée, dans la solitude de son appartement. Une machine si bien huilée qu'elle se demandait parfois, familière qu'elle était des méthodes du consultant, si elle ne s'était pas auto-hypnotisée dans le but d'obtenir ce résultat de façon si parfaite. _Soupir prolongé._

Toutes ces considérations importaient peu si elle ne recevait pas bientôt ce message de confirmation. Jane était trop fin orateur, trop beau parleur, pour ne pas comprendre que chaque parole qu'elle prononcerait ce jour était choisie avec soin, dans une intention déterminée. Que son attitude envers son auditoire témoignerait de sa volonté de toucher une personne en particulier. Que la nervosité qu'elle éprouverait alors n'était pas un simple trac bien naturel, mais un savant mélange de peur, d'excitation et de fébrilité. _Hochement. Regard qui se perd. _Il ne lui faudrait que quelques minutes pour assembler le puzzle et percer à jour ses intentions, raison pour laquelle elle devait impérativement l'éloigner de la salle de conférence au moment de son intervention, quand il avait clamé haut et fort son intention d'y assister, à de nombreuses reprises.

Une seule chose pourrait l'en empêcher, ainsi que ses agents qu'elle préférait savoir ailleurs, au cas où. Non pas qu'ils puissent deviner quoi que ce soit, mis à part Cho peut-être, mais cela écarterait tout soupçon de John le Rouge quant à leur implication dans son défi. Un meurtre. Loin, très loin de Sacramento.

Bien évidemment, ce serait un miracle en soi si l'assassinat adéquat se produisait, un miracle improbable et hasardeux sur lequel elle ne pouvait pas compter. C'est pourquoi elle avait fait appel à une autre de ses connaissances, Helena Scaver, rencontrée au SFPD. Elle appartenait désormais à une branche spéciale des forces de l'ordre chargée de tester et d'évaluer les compétences des brigades policières sur le terrain en créant et mettant en scène des scénarios criminels. Bien qu'elle ne l'eût pas vue depuis plusieurs années, Lisbon n'avait pas douté pouvoir la rallier à sa cause en rappelant un ancien service dû et en lui faisant miroiter un défi irrésistible, celui de confronter sa créativité extraordinaire et son sens logique implacable à la sagacité légendaire de Patrick Jane... _Sourire en coin, amusé._ Elle avait introduit sa requête en évoquant son désir d'offrir à son bras droit tacite, Cho, toutes les armes possibles lorsqu'il demanderait à obtenir - dans un avenir bien plus proche que beaucoup le croyaient - sa propre équipe, sachant que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il serait handicapé par les actes inconsidérés du consultant.

Helena, qui n'ignorait pas les légendes entourant Jane dans les milieux policiers avertis, pas plus qu'elle n'ignorait les difficultés répétées qu'il causait à l'agent senior du SCU, lui avait alors demandé non sans malice s'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un moyen pour elle de prendre sa revanche en toute impunité. Elle lui avait répondue, amusée, que cela se pouvait bien. Depuis, Scaver l'avait recontactée une poignée de fois pour l'informer de la progression des préparatifs sans jamais entrer dans les détails, crédibilité oblige, et elle… _Sonnerie. Sursaut. _Enfin. Pourquoi appelait-elle ?

« Salut Teresa ! Désolée pour le retard, je viens juste de boucler. J'te jure ! Je n'ai jamais autant consacré de temps à un scénario. Ton gars n'est vraiment pas n'importe qui. Mais imagine ma gloire si j'arrive à piéger le grand Patrick Jane !

_ Alors tout est en place ?

_ Oh oui ! Et ce n'a pas été une mince affaire, crois-moi ! Avec tout ce que tu m'as dit et ce qu'on m'a rapporté sur ses talents, j'ai été obligée de tout inscrire dans la réalité, pour impliquer de vrais officiers et de vrais criminels afin de tromper sa vigilance. Y'en a qui vont tomber des nues, je t'assure, avec ce qui les attend, et je ne vais surement pas me faire d'amis dans la police. Sans compter que j'ai envoyé des collègues sous couverture deux jours après ton premier coup de fil pour accréditer l'histoire, que ça ne flaire pas le coup monté au premier reniflement.

_ Reniflement ?

_ Oui. Bon. Tu m'as comprise. _Inspiration bruyante. _Bref, c'est du béton armé. Ton consultant ne devrait y voir que du feu, au moins les premiers jours. Je te garantis qu'il y perdra quelques neurones et un peu de sa fierté.

_ Ca ne lui fera pas de mal, je te l'accorde, mais dois-je te rappeler que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je me suis adressée à toi en premier lieu ? _Ton espiègle._

_ A d'autres ! _Pause. _Veux-tu que je te tienne au courant pendant l'opération ?

_ Non. On ne sait jamais avec Jane, même au téléphone. Et tel que je le connais, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de m'appeler. En revanche, je veux tout savoir après-coup. On en profiterait pour déjeuner ensemble…

_ Bonne idée. Croise les doigts pour le succès. Bye !

_ Bye ! »

_Paupières qui se closent. Soupir soulagé. Comme libérée. _

L'opération « poudre aux yeux » était sur les rails, et elle s'engagerait sereinement sur le sentier de la guerre…

""

* * *

""

Elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit-là.

Agacée, elle sortit de son lit et prépara une tasse de café qu'elle sirota, confortablement assise dans son canapé. Le grand jour où elle bousculerait la donne, changerait les règles du jeu, était arrivé. Plus question de reculer désormais. De toute façon, elle n'en ressentait pas le désir. _Soupir._

En milieu d'après-midi, le SCU avait été appelé sur un meurtre au cœur d'une guerre féroce entre juridictions, au sud du Sequoia National Park. Une affaire a priori ordinaire, sans surprises, des plus banales par ailleurs. Ses supérieurs n'y avaient vu aucune raison de la priver, et le CBI avec elle, de l'honneur de jouer les maîtres conférenciers dans l'un des plus importants séminaires de criminologie de l'année. Toute bonne publicité… Ils s'étaient contentés d'un appel de courtoisie pour la prévenir que son équipe, sous la direction de l'agent Cho, se chargerait seule des investigations tandis qu'elle assisterait et participerait comme prévu à l'ensemble de la manifestation officielle. _Fin sourire._

Jusque-là, tout se déroulait comme prévu, sans accroc. L'opération « poudre aux yeux » s'avérait un succès et son filet de sécurité fermement en place. Il lui suffirait le moment venu de presser le bouton d'urgence dissimulé dans sa montre pour que toute l'unité de Sean intervienne toutes affaires cessantes, ou ne prenne les mesures adéquates si elle se trouvait hors de Sacramento. Elle ne l'utiliserait vraisemblablement qu'à la toute dernière minute de toute manière… Un moyen de signaler la fin du jeu… _Sourire doux-amer. Soupir. Son regard se porte sur sa bibliothèque. _

Que de chemin parcouru depuis sa révélation, tant de mois auparavant. Un hasard… _Yeux qui se perdent dans le vague. _Tout avait commencé alors qu'elle profitait d'un week-end bien mérité après une enquête des plus épiques. Elle relisait un classique d'Agatha Christie quand, piquée par une phrase du petit détective belge, elle s'était demandée comment – et non pourquoi - John le Rouge parvenait constamment à leur échapper. Presque immédiatement, une myriade de déductions avait envahi son esprit et elle démêla en quelques minutes les ficelles principales de la stratégie du serial killer.

Celui-ci leur jetait de la poudre aux yeux, ne perdait jamais une occasion de le faire. Il multipliait les illusions pour les forcer à s'intéresser, chacun selon sa personnalité, à des détails inutiles, des miroirs aux alouettes, les détournant ainsi des miettes d'indices purs que même un génie criminel de son espèce se trouvait obligé de semer : agir signifiait forcément se dévoiler, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il suffisait de savoir où regarder pour toucher à la vérité.

Là entraient en scène la sagacité et les petites cellules grises légendaires du limier moustachu, qui affirmait ne jamais ajouter foi à un témoignage ou à un indice qui ne fût autrement corroboré solidement par des déclarations ou indices indépendants. En appliquant cette méthode à la jungle touffue des détails qui constituaient le dossier du Rouge, en remettant en question tout ce qui concernait l'affaire et le tueur, ce que tous croyaient savoir et admettaient communément sans plus y réfléchir, en refusant de mordre aux hameçons qu'Il leur jetait à profusion, elle écarterait les fausses pistes, les préjugés, et grappillerait petit à petit des informations pertinentes qui lui permettraient enfin de conquérir du terrain sur le meurtrier. Une démarche titanesque qui lui avait coûté les mois suivants nombre d'heures d'un travail solitaire, minutieux et secret.

Reprenant les investigations depuis leurs fondations les plus élémentaires, elle avait d'abord passé au crible les preuves matérielles, triant inlassablement le bon grain de l'ivraie. Elle s'était ensuite intéressée à la chronologie et à la géographie des crimes ainsi qu'aux pré-requis de leur exécution sans faille. Indices solides à l'appui, elle avait alors réussi à déduire de tous ces éléments Son corps de métier, Sa zone de résidence, Sa taille, Sa corpulence, l'étendue de Son réseau social, une fraction de Son histoire récente, et quelques autres détails encore.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle avait osé s'aventurer dans le domaine plus hasardeux de la psychologie, des motivations et des intentions. Qu'elle avait tenté de comprendre les raisons de Ses agissements et d'anticiper sur Ses actions futures. De distinguer ce qui relevait strictement de Sa nature meurtrière de ce qui se rattachait exclusivement à Sa relation à Jane. De cerner ce qui Le ferait réagir et dans quelle mesure.

Au terme de son analyse, elle disposait de données suffisantes pour réduire considérablement le champ des suspects mais insuffisantes à une identification précise ou une exploitation au grand jour, à moins d'envies suicidaires. Elle ne tenait pas à reproduire l'erreur de Bosco.

C'est alors qu'elle avait pris conscience qu'un plan de contre-offensive avait déjà commencé à s'esquisser dans son esprit, un plan qui s'était rapidement précisé et étoffé jusqu'à devenir cette opération clandestine qu'elle accomplissait maintenant. Un plan qui protégerait tous les siens en cas de dérapage.

Plus qu'un geste, et le duel commencerait. Un acte, et son avenir serait tracé. _Hochement contemplatif._ _Pincement au cœur._ Des nuages noirs pointaient à l'horizon mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

""

* * *

""

La hache de guerre était officiellement déterrée : John le Rouge avait mordu à l'hameçon.

Un mois jour pour jour après la conférence, Il avait tué à nouveau. Une jeune femme brune, célibataire, d'origine irlandaise. Assassinée dans le plus pur de Son style.

Ses lèvres avaient laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'appel, en fin d'après-midi, faisant taire les doutes qui l'avaient assiégée peu après son intervention publique et ne l'avaient plus quittée depuis. Une véritable crise de confiance au cours de laquelle elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, sitôt franchi le seuil de son appartement, de se demander s'Il réagirait réellement comme elle le prévoyait ou s'Il ne se contenterait pas de la réduire au silence, purement et simplement.

Si elle ne faisait pas fausse route, emportée bien malgré elle par un enthousiasme excessif. Si sa révélation miraculeuse n'était pas tout bonnement le fruit de nombreuses années d'impasses et de frustration, une conséquence de son surmenage et de son sentiment d'impuissance quasiment chronique.

Le succès de sa diversion lui avait mis du baume au cœur, un temps. L'imagination machiavélique d'Helena avait dérouté ses agents près d'une semaine avant qu'ils ne comprennent le pot aux roses, que Jane ne comprenne qu'ils étaient menés en bateau, ne confronte son principal suspect et que ce dernier ne leur avoue, après moult attaques et parades à la sauvette, qu'ils venaient de réussir avec les honneurs l'évaluation professionnelle dont leur unité faisait l'objet. A leur retour dans les locaux du CBI, ses agents arboraient des mines fières de paons à l'exception de Jane dont elle avait savouré la mauvaise foi et l'attitude bougonne en réponse au traquenard dans lequel il était tombé sans quasiment sourciller. S'il se doutait seulement de ce qu'elle tramait dans son dos… _Haussement d'épaules indifférent._

Peu importait pour le moment. _Il_ avait mordu à l'hameçon ! Cela signifiait que dans une brève à moyenne échéance, tout serait terminé. John le Rouge ne serait plus. Quelle que soit l'issue du duel. Si elle gagnait, elle L'arrêterait ou Le tuerait. Si elle perdait… elle mourrait certes, mais elle serait la dernière. Car elle laisserait derrière elle trop de traces pour qu'Il puisse demeurer anonyme plus longtemps : elle avait donné des instructions pour qu'après son décès toutes ses recherches, ses notes, ses conclusions soient retransmises à son équipe. Ces données, couplées à son filet de sécurité qui fournirait les derniers éléments manquants, Le grillerait totalement, aux Etats-Unis du moins. Le CBI serait à ses trousses sans relâche et Le débusquerait, L'appréhenderait s'Il ne quittait pas le pays, s'Il ne jouait pas la carte de la disparition. Même s'il parvenait à s'échapper et changer d'identité, Il ne pourrait plus tuer sous la bannière du smiley sanglant, Sa nouvelle couverture si solide soit-elle ne résisterait pas à la traque impitoyable dont Il ferait alors l'objet.

Bien sûr, Il pourrait changer de mode opératoire ou bien rejoindre des contrées à l'herbe plus verte, où Sa légende serait encore inconnue… Cependant, elle en doutait fort. Elle ne croyait pas qu'Il aurait encore le goût su sang, qu'Il trouverait encore intérêt et jouissance à tuer. John le Rouge n'était plus un simple tueur en série, plus depuis que Son chemin avait croisé celui de Patrick Jane. Il avait évolué progressivement, troquant une forme de pouvoir pour une autre, privilégiant le contrôle de la vie sur le don de la mort, prenant goût aux manipulations de toutes sortes. Son besoin de tuer s'était d'abord mué en désir de revanche, de torture mentale, puis en affrontement d'égal à égal et de combat d'intelligences. Il voulait voir Son génie se mesurer à plus fort que Lui, titiller le gouffre de l'échec, être mis à mal, véritablement menacé, enfin. Il avait cru un temps avoir déniché cet adversaire valeureux capable de percer sa carapace en la personne de son consultant, avait déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité et de culture pour l'aiguillonner et l'attirer à Lui, mais ses échecs répétés et sa prévisibilité croissante avaient fini par Le lasser. Le meurtre de la jeune fille qui ressemblait tant à la défunte sienne n'en était qu'une preuve flagrante, une dernière perche tendue avant le coup de grâce. Et Jane avait échoué, son temps était compté sans qu'il ne parût sans douter, si elle ne se trompait pas... _Dénégation de tête._

Elle ne se trompait pas. Aucun doute là-dessus. Elle pouvait se rassurer, renouer avec toutes ses certitudes. Le Rouge avait répondu à son appel, et tout indiquait qu'Il entendait jouer la nouvelle partie d'échec. Une partie de poker menteur davantage que d'échecs. Une guerre des nerfs, où le premier à commettre une erreur perdrait. Si elle trébuchait, son équipe et Jane découvriraient ce qu'elle mijotait et se produirait alors ce qu'elle tentait d'éviter par tous les moyens, Le laissant libre et intouchable, intact. En revanche, si Luil trébuchaitt…, Sa fin, réelle ou forcée, quel qu'en soit le prix pour elle. Un tribut qu'elle savait lourd à payer quelle que soit sa nature, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce propos.

""

* * *

""

Après cinq mois d'hostilités déclarées, le duel battait son plein, sans pitié. Cinq victimes coup sur coup, toutes les quatre semaines environ. Jamais à date ni à lieu fixe. Inutile de préciser la confusion, la nervosité et l'anxiété qui régnaient au CBI, la peur qui s'emparait de la population californienne. Plus un jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'elle ne ressentit la pression de sa hiérarchie, des journalistes, des collègues, de John le Rouge et de Jane sur ses épaules.

En dépit de son apparente maîtrise et de son calme relatif en ces circonstances, elle lisait sans peine la tension perpétuelle, l'obsession rampante et l'angoisse qui animaient secrètement son consultant ces dernières semaines. Tirant les leçons de son « égarement » précédent dont il s'était subconsciemment effrayé, il se forçait à garder la tête froide et ne pas se laisser emporter par sa frénésie et sa rage aveuglante coutumières, à ne pas retomber si bas au risque de se perdre définitivement, d'autant plus qu'il devinait dans cette pluie homicide si singulière de Sa part un motif ultérieur dont il ne parvenait pas à cerner la nature. Il semblait croire qu'Il désirait augmenter les enjeux, entamer une partie d'un genre nouveau entre eux, qu'Il préparait un grand coup, que cette série de meurtres n'était qu'un préliminaire à un objectif plus vaste qui les assommerait tous, qui devait le conduire lui à un niveau supérieur. Dans un moment de déprime particulièrement pesant, il lui avait même avoué à demi-mot soupçonner que John le Rouge devait se lasser de ses stratagèmes coutumiers pour altérer de la sorte Ses habitudes. _Soupir. _

Si proche de la vérité, et pourtant si loin… Il suffirait à Jane de déplacer sa focalisation pour le réaliser, le comprendre. S'il s'agissait d'une toute autre affaire, s'il n'était pas si empêtré dans celle-ci, il aurait probablement déjà mis deux et deux ensemble et demandé des comptes. Mais il n'était pas assez lucide pour cela, et le Rouge de son côté prenait les précautions nécessaires pour le dérouter un peu plus, l'éloigner du jeu véritable. D'elle, Sa chasse gardée exclusive désormais. Il lui suffisait pour y parvenir de jeter un peu plus de poudre aux yeux sous forme d'énigmes poétisées obscures, ouvertes à toute interprétation et dont le sens profond ne serait probablement révélé qu'une fois le rideau tombé.

Bien qu'il lui répugnât de l'admettre, sans les distractions du tueur en série elle n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à si bien leurré son consultant lors des investigations, ni ses collègues. Si ses règles d'or prévalaient toujours, elle ne pouvait plus les appliquer aussi strictement : à chacun de Ses nouveaux crimes, Il semait à son intention un indice unique qui venait confirmer ses hypothèses, qui répondait à chacune des piques qu'elle Lui avait adressées lors de la conférence. Des indices savamment pensés, qui ne trahissaient rien de plus qu'elle ne sut déjà, suffisamment discrets pour qu'ils passassent inaperçus à des yeux non avertis, suffisamment ostensibles pour qu'elle ne pût les manquer. Lorsqu'elle les remarquait, elle s'obligeait à ne pas y prêter d'attention superflue, se contentait de les survoler du regard et de prier discrètement l'équipe scientifique de les collecter parmi d'autres indices matériels qui seraient archivés sans analyse poussée. Des traces devaient rester pour étayer ses thèses à l'avenir. Par la suite, comme elle en avait coutume dans la plupart de ses enquêtes – fort heureusement pour sa santé mentale, elle ne passait pas chaque minute d'investigation à épier les frasques de Jane –, elle demandait à revoir les pièces à conviction et étudiait plus en détails le message qu'Il lui avait laissé, dans l'espoir de Le prendre en faute. En vain jusqu'à présent. _Serrement au cœur. Inspiration profonde. Expiration._

Tant de victimes innocentes, en si peu de temps… _Lèves pincées. Yeux qui brillent. _Elle mentirait en déclarant ne pas avoir anticipé de nouveaux meurtres en lançant sa contre-offensive. Elle savait devoir les provoquer pour établir une liaison et Le pousser à l'erreur, s'était justifiée en se répétant encore et encore que sans son plan, Il tuerait tout de même, qu'Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour cela. Cependant… _Pointe de culpabilité. _Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'Il prendrait l'affaire tant à cœur, qu'Il mettrait tant de zèle à la confronter… _Sourire amer._ Lui n'aurait sans doute jamais cru que dans la dernière ligne droite elle se révélerait son ultime opposant, qu'aussi incroyable que cela parût, elle serait celle, la seule, à Le percer à jour. Elle, un simple agent des forces de l'Ordre, qui n'avait ni Son génie, ni Sa culture, qui n'avait, finalement, rien accompli de plus que son travail policier de tous les jours…

""

* * *

""

Le jeu était terminé.

Il avait commis une erreur.

Une erreur dont Il devait se mordre les doigts.

Une erreur d'une évidence telle qu'elle en devenait aveuglante.

Une erreur dont il devait s'être rendu compte à présent.

Impardonnable.

Elle l'avait compris lorsqu'elle avait réexaminé minutieusement Son dernier message. La journée de travail était aux trois-quarts terminée, elle avait profité d'une escapade de Jane sur le lieu de travail de la victime pour effectuer sa visite habituelle auprès des pièces à conviction. Trente secondes avaient suffi. En voulant se montrer particulièrement astucieux, John le Rouge avait commis la faute irréparable. Il ne lui faudrait que quelques heures de travail pour retrouver Son identité, et quelques heures encore pour expliquer aux autorités compétentes son stratagème et obtenir le mandat d'arrestation.

Trop d'heures.

Son temps était compté.

Il viendrait à elle avant que minuit sonne pour la réduire au silence. L'empêcher de tout révéler au grand jour. Bien avant que ses démarches aboutissent.

Elle n'avait jamais espéré autre chose, savait que tout irait très vite après le faux pas inéluctable de l'un d'entre eux. _Hochement inconscient._

Elle devait L'entraîner sur son terrain pour conserver la main. Son appartement. Trop de paramètres aléatoires au CBI, Il y précipiterait les événements pour ne pas se faire surprendre tandis que chez elle, Il serait plus ouvert à la discussion, dégusterait le moment, le dernier chapitre de Son livre criminel… _Inspiration lente._

S'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Ne pas alarmer l'équipe sur l'imminence du dénouement. Trop dangereux pour eux. _Expiration._ Elle ne pourrait pas le cacher si elle s'attardait trop longtemps en leur compagnie, si Jane fourrait son nez dans ses affaires, engageait leurs chamailleries ordinaires. Non pas qu'il y soit enclin le jour même d'un énième meurtre de son vieil ennemi… _Nez pincé._

Elle allait regagner son bureau. Régler les derniers détails administratifs pour se calmer, se composer un masque solide. Ensuite, elle prétendrait devoir rencontrer leurs supérieurs et l'attorney général au sujet de l'affaire - occurrence qui se produisait désormais quasiment à chaque réapparition du tueur – quand elle avait été informée dix minutes plus tôt que la réunion était programmée pour le lendemain matin. Elle ordonnerait à ses agents de terminer leur tâche courante avant de regagner leur domicile et de se reposer en vue de la journée infernale qui les attendait sûrement. Rien d'inhabituel là non plus.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, elle s'apprêtait à prendre la route ayant tout juste mis le contact quand elle reçut un message, puis un autre. Signés JlR. Numéro masqué, comme de juste. Il l'enjoignait à regarder sous le tableau de bord puis à l'intérieur du pare-soleil. _Mouvement hésitants, mesurés. _Une bombe. Et un microphone avec caméra incorporée. Nouveau message. Interdiction de contacter qui que ce soit. Interdiction de neutraliser le mouchard. Interdiction de laisser une indication quelconque derrière elle. Sous peine d'explosion. Boum ! _Coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. _Elle ne pouvait rester ici plus longtemps.

Message. Jeter son téléphone à l'abri des regards. Suivre les instructions programmées dans le GPS. Elle se mit en route sans tarder. Au bout d'une heure vingt d'errances et de détours, elle s'arrêta dans une zone industrielle en voie d'abandon à l'est de Sacramento. Devant un ancien entrepôt de marchandises. Aucun autre véhicule à l'horizon. Elle descendit prudemment de sa voiture, dégaina son arme et entra dans la bâtisse déserte, dont l'entrée se trouvait commodément déverrouillée. _Silence. Humidité. Frisson._

Elle sentait Sa présence quelque part, toute proche. A l'affût. Lentement, précautionneusement, elle commença à explorer les lieux, épiant chaque recoin, chaque mouvement suspect en dépit de la pénombre ambiante, progressant vers le fond de l'édifice.

C'est alors qu'elle Le vit.

Elle venait de dépasser une muraille de cartons particulièrement haute et à l'équilibre précaire. Se méfiant d'un guet-apens, elle avait soigneusement décrit un arc de cercle pour s'en éloigner et s'était retrouvée face à Lui, un revolver braqué dans sa direction. _Yeux qui se croisent, se fixent, déterminés. Des statues de chair se regardant en chiens de faïence._

Son visage était démuni de masque, elle discernait chacun de Ses traits avec clarté grâce au puits de lumière au-dessus de leurs têtes, preuve s'il en était du duel à mort qui s'engageait. Décor et musique exceptés, la situation avait tout d'un vieux western et elle n'aurait pas été surprise de Lui voir porter le costume adéquat. Ils se défièrent longtemps dans le mutisme le plus total, se jaugèrent, avant qu'Il ne cède et ne prenne la parole.

**"""""""""""**

**"**

**"""""""""""**

Pas de téléphone sur Lui.

Elle pressa son bouton d'alarme, épuisée. Sean, son équipe, et les renforts appropriés arriveraient sur les lieux d'ici trois quarts d'heures environ selon ses estimations. Tout était terminé. John le Rouge n'était plus. _Paupières qui se closent. Elle s'assoit à une dizaine de mètres du cadavre._

Après qu'Il eût brisé le silence de glace, ils s'étaient affrontés verbalement près de deux heures, sans jamais se quitter des yeux, sourciller ou baisser leurs armes d'un centimètre. La notion du temps leur avait échappé. Des amorces prudentes pour démarrer, suivies d'une volonté sincère d'assouvir leur curiosité mutuelle, un besoin de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés à ce moment improbable, presque irréel, progressivement nuancés par des piques décalées, à brûle-pourpoint, comme sorties de nulle part pour se déstabiliser. Avaient alors pris place les remarques plus personnelles, blessantes à dessein, à propos de ce qui les contrariaient le plus chez l'autre. Bientôt, ils n'eurent plus rien à se dire et le silence s'était réinstallé, tendu. Leurs regards plus déterminés que jamais ne se lâchaient toujours pas, comme entendant un compte à rebours à nulle autre oreille perceptible, s'éloignant insensiblement à chaque seconde s'écoulant. Devaient être approximativement à vingt pas l'un de l'autre quand deux détonations claquèrent. Résonnèrent dans le vide relatif de la bâtisse. Deux armes. Leurs prunelles se fixèrent encore une seconde, deux secondes, dix, avant qu'un corps ne s'effondre pesamment. Son corps.

Sa balle lui avait frôlé la tempe, l'égratignant à peine. Visiblement, Il ne tirait pas si bien qu'Il maniait le couteau. Ironique de sa part, quand elle y repensait. Elle l'avait touché en plein cœur. Toujours viser la cible la plus large. Une des premières leçons de l'académie de police. _Sourire vague._ Elle s'était ensuite approchée prudemment, prête à tirer une fois de plus si nécessaire, écarté son revolver du pied avant de s'accroupir et de s'enquérir de Son état de santé. Pas de respiration, ni de pouls. Mort. Décédé. Trépassé.

Etrangement, pas de téléphone. Elle avait reculé sans rien toucher de plus, pour l'enquête, et actionné le bouton d'alarme de sa montre.

Consciente que l'état de choc enrobé d'épuisement la guettait, elle se força à repasser tous les détails, se rappeler de manière synthétique la confrontation afin de livrer le témoignage le plus clair possible quand on le lui demanderait. Elle ne s'autoriserait à souffler que de retour chez elle. Seule.

**"""""""""""""""**

**"**

**""""""""""""""""""""**

Sean prenait en note ses déclarations quand son équipe arriva enfin sur les lieux, un peu plus de deux heures après le coup de feu fatal. Elle les suivit du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils se présentaient aux officiers responsables de l'intégrité du périmètre, demandaient un résumé de la situation au premier inspecteur rencontré et exprimaient leur volonté d'inspecter la scène de crime. Ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, l'observèrent comme une étrangère, le regard empli de déception, de dégoût, de mépris. Reprirent leur chemin en l'ignorant. _Serrement au cœur. _

Que pouvait-elle attendre d'autre ? Elle les avait trahis. Poignardés dans le dos, jusqu'au cœur. Avait renié ses principes les plus fondamentaux, adopté les travers qu'elle critiquait tant chez le consultant, dans les exactes mêmes intentions.

_Hypocrite. _

Elle avait toujours combattu son obsession vengeresse, n'avait cessé de déplorerr, réprimer, tancer vertement ses méthodes peu orthodoxes souvent risquées et frisant l'illégalité, de l'encourager à renouer avec une vie plus normale, plus stable à défaut d'ordinaire.

_Doublement hypocrite._

Alors qu'il agissait au grand jour et au sus de tous bien qu'il gardât ses atouts secrets, s'était amendé dans une certaine mesure, s'efforçant de les protéger à sa façon, elle avait suivi la voie inverse.

Elle avait comploté dans l'ombre, menti, trompé, manipulé, fait fi de l'amitié, de la loyauté et de la confiance aveugles qu'ils lui accordaient, de leurs sentiments, dans l'intérêt de sa quête, les avait délibérément blessés, reprenant à son compte le crédo qu'elle abhorrait tant jusqu'alors de la fin qui justifiait les moyens. Prête à tout y compris le pire pour débarrasser le monde de John le Rouge. _Moue fugace. _

Elle était devenue le Jane qu'elle exécrait, qu'elle s'était efforcée si longtemps d'épauler et de guider sur une route plus sûre, plus lumineuse, le Jane qu'il serait certainement maintenant lui eût-elle permis de se prélasser dans son égarement, son tourment. Si elle avait échoué à le dévier suffisamment de son obsession… _Malgré elle, ses yeux retournent fréquemment vers l'entrée._

Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Diable ! Ils ne le lui pardonneraient jamais. _Regard qui se perd dans le vague._ Nul besoin d'être medium pour le savoir. Certes, avec le temps, ils comprendraient pourquoi elle avait agi de la sorte, comprendraient qu'objectivement elle aurait difficilement pu agir autrement, mais la blessure demeurerait, amère et sensible. Ils ne retravailleraient jamais avec elle. Elle ne le pourrait pas à leur place. _Main réconfortante de Sean sur son bras._

Ne pas les avoir contactés en personne n'avait certainement rien arrangé, non pas qu'Il lui eût laissé le choix. Leurs supérieurs perdaient tout sens du tact avec leurs subalternes dès lors que l'honneur du CBI était en jeu, prêts à tout pour sauvegarder les apparences. _Soupir. _

Certes, les prévenir personnellement, leur expliquer sa démarche n'auraient pas opéré de miracle, seulement rendu la chose plus facile à entendre, à assimiler. Moins blessant… _Soupir._

« Je suis désolé. _Pause._ On dit que le temps adoucit les cœurs. Quelque chose comme cela. _Sourire contrit._

_ Que ferais-tu à leur place ? _Sourire désabusé. Silence. Haussement d'épaules. Murmure. _Je connaissais les conséquences quand j'ai commencé. »

Le nier serait mentir. Elle avait su à l'instant où son plan était devenu clair dans son esprit que le prix à acquitter serait lourd, qu'elle perdrait probablement tout si elle l'exécutait. Ne s'y était pas réellement arrêtée, prête à tout pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Un mal nécessaire. _Rictus._

Désormais, seul un fond de respect pour leurs années de collaboration les empêchait de la rejoindre et de la confronter, de l'abreuver de paroles blessantes et ciblées à défaut d'emportées, traduisant toute leur rancœur et toute leur désappointement. _Lèvres mordues nerveusement._ Le second meilleur scénario possible, après l'arrestation du tueur… _Soupir._

La victoire avait décidément l'aigre goût de défaite.

""

* * *

""

Elle bouclait ses cartons quinze jours plus tard. La Californie ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Comme elle s'y était attendue, le tribut se trouvait lourd à payer. _Pincement au cœur._ Si la presse n'avait pas été avare en louanges de toutes sortes et célébrait à profusion la fin de l'un des tueurs en série les plus sinistres de l'histoire de l'Etat, répercutait à tout-va la version officielle de l'opération, il en était allé tout autrement avec sa hiérarchie, qui avait tout sauf apprécié la manière employée pour y parvenir. Non seulement avait-elle gardé secret et exploité clandestinement des éléments capitaux pour l'affaire au mépris des règlements et de l'éthique, mais encore avait-elle impliqué derrière le dos de tous, sans prérogatives recevables, une autre juridiction au point de lui accorder de fait une priorité d'intervention, à défaut de commandement. Au lendemain de la confrontation, après l'inévitable conférence de presse triomphante, ses supérieurs l'avaient convoquée pour entendre ses déclarations et défendre ses choix. Le verdict s'était révélé sans appel : démission forcée. Les journalistes et la population pourraient s'offusquer du renvoi « injustifié » de leur héroïne actuelle, faire pression pour le contrer. Trop de mauvaise publicité.

Ils lui avaient accordé « deux semaines de préavis » sous forme de congés – entendez suspension-, qu'elle dut passer à son domicile pour régler toute la paperasserie de l'affaire, autorisée seulement à revenir au quartier général du CBI pour rendre dossiers, accréditation, badge, arme et vider son bureau. Sanction parfaitement méritée, elle le reconnaissait volontiers. Peu importait que deux suicides suspects parmi les cadres du bureau californien d'investigation légitimassent sa méfiance envers ses pairs, sa déloyauté. Peu importait que le couperet fût tombé sans hésitation à son premier écart d'importance, quand il demeurait résolument coincé au-dessus du cou de son ancien consultant malgré maintes et maintes manigances aux conséquences plus lourdes.

En toute franchise, elle n'aurait pas cru jusqu'à sa folle révélation recourir un jour aux méthodes qu'elle réprimandait vertement chez son consultant, conspirer contre les siens et les mystifier avec succès. Le mystifier quand il prétendait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. _Bref sourire en coin._

Alors qu'elle patientait pour la dernière fois, tard, devant les portes de l'ascenseur à l'étage des crimes majeurs, elle sentit son regard peser lourdement sur elle, dans l'ombre. Devina les émotions qui devaient tourmenter son esprit sans relâche, se livrer une bataille sans merci. Colère, haine, confusion, dégoût, soulagement, douleur, espoir, déception, incrédulité, tristesse, humiliation. Tant d'autres encore. Le plus meurtri de tous. Trahi par le réceptacle principal de sa confiance. Elle ne se retourna pas, entra posément dans la cabine et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Laissa les battants coulisser avant de leur faire face.

Dans trois jours, elle s'installerait sur la côte est, chercherait un nouveau poste. Elle se fondrait dans la foule anonyme, une inconnue parmi d'autres, sans passé ni attaches. Bâtirait une nouvelle vie comme sortie du néant. Libre.

Il n'était jamais trop tard pour un nouveau départ.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**


End file.
